The Naked Truth
by AJLITE
Summary: Bra is going through puberty and decides to ask her mom about it but when is rejected goes throuh terrible ordeals that scars her for life. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Mama whats ah

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I changed the ages around if you don't mind. In this fic. Goku lives, MUHUHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Saturday  
  
It was mourning when Bulma got a question that would change her life forever. She was down stairs eating breakfast with her husband Vegeta, her sixteen year old son Trunks and the rest of the Z warriors when her fourteen year old daughter came trampling down the stair of their mansion into the kitchen.  
  
"Mama...can I ask you a question?" Bra asked with a taste of fear in her voice.  
  
"Yes you may. What is it?" Bulma said while looking up from the magazine she was reading.  
  
"W-W-What's an orgasm?" Bra asked before the room froze and all eyes on her. This gave off an unfamiliar silence.  
  
"Where did you hear that word?!" Vegeta yelled to break the silence.  
  
"A boy at school to-told me that we could have fun in his parent's water bed and c-create all kinds of orgasms", she said.  
  
"Who?!" both Trunks and Goten exclaimed with anger for doth boy were in the same school as her.  
  
"I just want to know what it means", Bra repeated herself but yet another silence filled the room.  
  
"Bra your not old enough to know what that means yet so sit...down and have something to eat", Bulma said uneasily.  
  
"Why not" Bra whined.  
  
"Because I said so!" she yelled not knowing what to do next.  
  
"She doesn't know what that means yet...well why didn't explain it to her!" Chi-Chi bellowed out.  
  
"She's to young to know yet. Is that a crime?" Bulma said while the rest of the group stayed silent.  
  
"Yes, when your robbing the poor child of her knowledge of sex!" Chi-Chi barked shamelessly.  
  
"Well the boys and I have to train bye", Gohan says before Goku, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Tein, and Ubuu rush out.  
  
"I taught marron about kind of stuff when she was nine", said 18.  
  
"My mother taught me when I was ten. I taught Pan when she was my age also" added in Videl.  
  
"Beal deal my mother taught me at the freakin tender age of six", yelled Chi-Chi.  
  
"So that's why your so screwed now", shot Bulma not noticing that Marron, Pan, and Bra had snuck upstairs.  
  
-UPSTAIRS  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Bulma.  
  
"About our mother's tempers or about what that boy said to you", Pan stated in a gruff tone.  
  
"Both"  
  
"I have no clue"  
  
"I do" said Marron.  
  
"What", both Pan and Bra said at the same time.  
  
"I want to knew who that boy was?" asked Marron looking at Bra devilishly.  
  
"All I know is that he hangs out with Trunks", she said in a minor whisper in knowing that Trunks was right at the door.  
  
"What he look like!" Trunks said fast but with anger in his voice.  
  
"None of your damn business", Bra commented.  
  
"Why were you spying on us", Marron said calmly.  
  
"For one it's a free country and I can do what I want. For two your my sister and no one messes with my sister. Three no one has the right to come at anyone like that without being punished", Trunks stated sternly.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you exactly what happened but you have to promise not to tell mom or dad", she said in a defeated whisper.  
  
"Never" said Trunks.  
  
"Trunks! I need you not to tell, in order for me to tell. K?"she said sweetly.  
  
"K, I promise not to tell" Trunks said obviously lying through his teeth, but the girls were too entwined in the story to care.  
  
"Well it goes like this....  
  
Ha! Cliffhanger gotcha. You have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens next! Don't forget to Review! Until net time and if I don't write good morning, good afternoon, and good night. 


	2. Too late Too know

Chapter 2 Sorry, for the spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter, I will do better this time, I promise.  
  
************************************************************************ ****************** "...you see the guy was sitting on the bench and he looked lonely so I decided to join him. We talked for a good minute then he put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me close into him and then he said you know what. I was going to ask him what that meant but Trunks came back with Goten and he pulled away, got up an left," Bra said in a closing whisper. (A.N: I'm sorry for using Trunks in the second person, but it was necessary to do that because she was talking in a group.)  
  
"I bet it was that jerk Brian he'll pay...or maybe it was that shit face Mike...or-" Trunks was cut short by Goten.  
  
"Ah...T ya dad wants you in the gravity room with us. So, come on before we get in trouble," Goten said solemnly after over hearing the conversation that had just took place.  
  
After the boys left for the gravity room, the three girls decided to go to the new theme parked that had opened a couple months ago. After getting their mothers permission and left for a fun filled after noon.  
  
-Meanwhile in the gravity room "What disgusting little prick thinks he has a damn right treating my daughter, like some $2.00 ho out on the street," Vegeta said flustering with anger, while maintaining to kick Gohan's ass.  
  
"I don't know Vegeta it seems a bit shady to me. Anyway did anyone like hotcakes?" Goku stated absent-mindedly.  
  
"Look you moron a homonymous boy just made a sexual advantage toward my daughter and all your dumbass can do is think of your stomach...you...you...you pussy face!" Vegeta said with anger not noticing the up roar of laughter around him.  
  
Before Goku could react, they were interrupted by the ear-piercing scream. This scream belonged to non other than Bulma who was by the time the guys got in the room was cupping her battered daughter in her arms loving.  
  
"W-W-What happened Pan?" Tien said in a shaky voice.  
  
"What do you think...you baka she was raped!" Bulma said in utter confusion of what to do.  
  
"Who...who...who did this to my princess?" Vegeta said going Super Sayin.  
  
"S-S-Sit a-n-d I'll tell you," came the mousy of Bra who had been secluded from the conversation the whole time. Vegeta powered down and listen to the story including the of the people/aliens in the room.  
  
"We were about to get on the blast coaster when that guy I was taking to earlier pulled me into a corner and ripped off my cloths and then I felt a sharp pain...I...I...I was so scared," Bra said in a whisper before bursting into tears.  
  
"It's going to be alright...now lets get you clean up and to bed," said Videl taking her hand.  
  
"Bra...who...who...I mean do you have any idea who did this to you," spoke Trunks maintaining his anger.  
  
"I think he said he said his name was Peter or something," she resorted quickly running to Videl up the stairs. The rest of the females followed.  
  
"So dad what do you want to do dad?" Trunks smirked going Super Sayin.  
  
"Kick his ass of course," Vegeta answered powering up.  
  
"Well let's go then, were wasting valuable bashing time," said Krillen who was well his way out the door.  
  
The male Z-fighters left and found that Jabrounie Peter and kick his ass three wayz from Sunday. Later that night Bulma couldn't sleep so decided to go downstairs and work on an experiment to get the ordeal off her mind. (A.N: Of course, anyone else who didn't live in the Brief house went home.)She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and quickly snapped around to see who it was. There stood Bra bunny in hand. Bulma quickly took Bra on her lap and sweetly stroked her hair.  
  
"Baby you should be in bed what the matter?" Bulma asked lovingly.  
  
"I wanted to know what raped means, and what the word sex means also?" Bra asked determined to know.  
  
"You know what Bra I think you're finally ready to know...so listen up. Kay?" Bra nodded snuggled into her mother and listened. ************************************************************************  
  
That's it for chapter 2. I hoped you enjoyed it. What do you think? What should I do for the next chapter, give some ideas? SO REVIEW! 


	3. Flashback

Disclaimer: I love the reviews and I want more! There are some special reviewers I want to recognize and that person is Serendipity, vegetashoseki, and The Lost One. I want more REAL opinions......... ...please with sugar on top.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Riding on the school bus with her friends that Monday mourning was quite difficult for Bra. What was the real shell shocker is when they pass the theme park brought up an event that she never wants to encounter again.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Bra! Will you come on the go-cart line is getting longer," yelled from across the steam of people with Marron by her side saving their space.  
  
"I'm coming, geez can't ah girl take a piss around here anymore!" Bra said while scrabbling toward the bathroom door.  
  
Then two strong hands pulled into the alley next to the bathroom, and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, and who are you?!" Bra screamed desperately trying to get out of her captives grasp.  
  
"Shut the fuck up wench you know you want this!" the voice commanded clapping his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Wha-a-at are y-o-u g-g-gon-na do t-t-to m-m-m-me," Bra whispered in a shacky voice.  
  
"Close your eyes and it will be over soon," the voice cooed to her as his hand went to work.  
  
After about ten minutes, Bra was bruised so badly that she could barely stand up. Then she looked up to the twisted smile, which she recognized vaguely.  
  
"I know a whore like you enjoyed that," the voice whispered before running off in the crowd.  
  
'What's wrong with me? I have to find Pan and Marron,' Bra thought to herself as she got up and limped to the go-carts.  
  
"Bra...what the hell took-," Marron was about to finish before she was cut off by the sight in front of her.  
  
"What happened to you? Who in the hell did this to you," Pan yelled grabbing Bra by the arm and leading her out the park, with Marron trailing behind.  
  
"It h-u-r-r-r-t now I-I-I w-a-a-ant t-t-t-o g-g-o home," Bra begged as they put her in the car and drove back to Capsule Corps.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
By the time the bus pulled into the school packing lot a stream of tears were pouring out of her eyes.  
  
"If only I were a warrior, like dad wanted me to be," Bra whimpered to Marron.  
  
"No B-Chan it wasn't your fault but I can promise you one thing everything is going to be o.k,"Marron says while pulling Bra in her arms to console her. Then leading off the bus with pour fear in her eyes of whom she saw next. It was none other than....  
  
**************************************************** Ha! Ha! You got another cliffhanger. Remember don't forget to REVIEW, and criticism wanted. 


	4. I know what you guys did last night

Disclaimer: Been a while and I'm back and ready to write!  
  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
"No B-Chan it wasn't your fault but I can promise you one thing  
everything is going to be okay", Marron, says pulling bra in her arms  
to console her. Then leading off the bus with pour fear in her eyes of  
whom she saw next. It was none other then....  
  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
"Daddy what are you doing here?! Are you trying to ruin my social  
status completely?!"  
  
Bra stood there eyes bulged, her was now purple from the blood rush,  
her tiny hands were fist jolted behind her. The schoolyard was now  
silent and frozen as if they had seen ghost.  
  
"I can't let anyone know you're my father?!"  
  
"Um...Bra it's a little too late for that," Marron said now pointing to  
the now whispering crowd developing around them.  
  
"Damn!" Bra then grabbed Marron, and pushed through the crowd into the  
school, up the stairwell, down the hallway, and then they hit the  
corner and stopped.  
  
"What the hell...Bra what the hell is your problem!" Marron yelled  
clasping to the ground.  
  
"He's here. Why in everything that is holy is he here?"  
  
"Good question bra why don't you ask him."  
  
"Well I knew you were blond but damn, he isn't here!"  
  
"Turn around Smurfet, "Bra turn to see Vegeta right in front of her.  
  
(AN: Marron called Bra Smurfet because of the show Smufs. There was one  
Smuf called Smurfet who was ditzy and did not catch on to things as  
fast as others did.)  
  
"Oh my God what are you doing here dad. Why are you following me," Bra  
whine stomping her feet.  
  
"Remember when we set out to get that freak Peter well when we got to  
his apartment...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
The Z-gang arrived at a retirement home/apartment complex where Peter  
lived.  
  
"Which complex is it...A, B, C, or D?" Krillin questioned.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh I know what comes after D, E, F, K, L, Y, F, R, S, P,  
O...," Goku sang merrily at first then stopped because he didn't know  
what came next.  
  
"Oh I know...J, K, T, Y, S, K, H, A, S, T, K, K, L, O, D, C, E now I  
know my E, B, C next time won't you sing with me," he finished then  
dropped into a split, arms spread in the air and his fingers wiggling  
wildly.  
  
A moment of silent waved over the group then they fell anime style.  
  
"Since when did the alphabet have 35 letters," Krillin asked.  
  
"The alphabet in his version actually had 32 letters the last three  
were signifying the end of the song," Tien answered.  
  
"Ohh...so where did he learn his alphabets?"  
  
"Kami only knows."  
  
"Hehehehehehehehehehehe...dad you are so funny, stop joking around,"  
Goten said desperately trying to save his father.  
  
"Uh Goten sorry to disappoint you buddy but your dad really is a  
dumbass," Trunks said hopping to get on his nerves.  
  
"Well at least my dad isn't a jackass!"  
  
"At least my dad knows his dick from his brain!"  
  
"Yeah, Trucks your right their both small!"  
  
"At least my dad can read, write, and do math!"  
  
"....."  
  
"Ha I win! I win! I win!"  
  
"At least my dad isn't a monkey swinging from the ugly tree!"  
  
"My father is a monkey too you...you...you...tramp!"  
  
With that, Goten lunged at Trunks and began to choke him. Then Trunks  
latched his hands around Goten's neck and began to choke him. They  
began tugging each other back and forth wildly.  
  
"Enough!" Vegeta roared grabbing the two boys and flying off to Capsule  
Corps.  
  
"What about Peter?" Tien said as everyone took Vegeta's lead.  
  
"We will come back another night. We do anything with dumb and stupid  
here," Vegeta said referring to the still fighting Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Ahhh...I wanted to stay and play bingo," Goku whined pouting.  
  
"We will come back another night."  
  
"Wow, thanks Veggie! Umm...will you smell my fingers?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Veggie which ones dumb and which one's stupid?"  
  
Now Vegeta flew at top speed to get home.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"So that's what happened last night," Marron said holding back a laugh.  
  
"I still don't understand why you are here," Bra said hopping he would  
give her forgotten lunch money and then leave.  
  
"I am here to watch over my princess and to personally slay that skinny  
bastard Peter."  
  
Then all of a sudden, they heard a voice from behind them. That made  
them wish they were all invisible.  
  
"Veggie, Mary, B-Chan...Chi-Chi sent me to be here with you guys, the  
boys, and Panny," Goku said hugging the group and giving each one  
kisses.  
  
(AN: Imagine Goku kissing Vegeta. LOL.)  
  
"So you guys will be here all day," the girls said in unison then fell  
in anime style.  
  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@  
  
Been a while since I've wrote on this story. I know there are a lot of  
character personality change but hey deal and blow it out your ass!  
Have a whatever.  
  
-AJLITE 


End file.
